


21

by lullabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21st Birthday, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabee/pseuds/lullabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's 21st birthday is better than he thought, all thanks to one green eyed pool player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I think this was written at 3 A.M. and finished at 4 A.M.

Castiel knew this was going to be the worst and the best birthday he’s ever had. Gabriel and Charlie were practically jumping for joy as they sped down the highway, the old Chevy pick-up truck groaning and shuddering as Gabe whooped and Charlie sang along to the classic rock on the radio. He smiled at his older sibling and friend, happy that they were finally agreeing on something, but annoyed that it had to be his 21st birthday. He didn’t want to go this dump of a bar. He wished Charlie hadn’t purposefully messed his hair up more than it naturally was. He hoped that Gabe wouldn’t embarrass him by babbling about his blue eyes to strangers when he got drunk. He wished he could just curl up around the thin, tabby stray cat they had taken in the other day, nursing it back to health. He wished he could just stay home, and maybe enjoy a beer or two with his siblings, but no. This had to be his, “biggest and best,” birthday yet.  
It took them no longer than thirty minutes to get to the bar, when at a normal speed it would’ve taken at least fifty. The truck’s brakes squeaked in protest against the sharp stop of the car as Gabe pulled into the parking lot. Cas poked his head through the space between Charlie and Gabe’s seats, always stuck in the backseat.  
“Do we really have to do this?” he sighed, twisting a loose thread in the side of Charlie’s seat around his fingers.  
“Yes! Baby bro, you’re turning 21. That’s a big deal! You can drink now!” Gabriel laughed, ruffling his hair, and earning a murmur of disapproval from Charlie as she fixed his hair for the second time that night.  
“The world isn’t just about boozes and candy, Gabe. It’s about having fun and living while you can.” She said, fixing him with a glare and raised eyebrow, her hands twisting in Castiel’s hair. He looked up at the rear-view and inspected his reflection. His eyes were extremely blue in this slanted streetlamp light, and his hair looked like he had come fresh out of bed. “It’s hot!” He could remember Charlie telling him on the many occasions that he complained about not being able to get it to sit flat. “Come on, girls love it! Guys too!” He lowered his head and smiled a bit at the memory. It was the day he found out that Charlie and Gabe had already figured out he was gay, and didn’t need him to tell them. He had wrapped his arms around both of them, not wanting to let go, and for once they had hugged back with no sarcastic comments or small laughs.  
“Oh, come on, Charmander. Stop being such a psychological geek and let’s go.” Gabe rolled his eyes and opened the driver’s side door with a loud click.  
“That was philosophy, Gabriel, not psychology.” Castiel said and propped open his door, looking up at his older brother. Gabe rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath about Charlie still be a bit psycho, and pulled his younger brother out of the back seat, slamming the door closed. Charlie got out in a kinda-graceful, kinda-clutzy manner. She had picked out her dress carefully, proud of the way the short black dress hugged against her legs and her chest. The ends of her soft red hair were curled, along with her lashes. She smiled at him, and he chuckled, rolling up his sleeves about halfway up his arm, just above his elbows.  
By the time they walked in, the bar was less crowded than it would’ve been an hour ago, and Gabriel was ready to start drinking. He desperately pleaded with Charlie and Cas to let them do shots, but Charlie reasoned with him about how it was Castiel’s first time out and they didn’t want him to wake up with the worst and first hangover of his life. So, they settled on three beers- Gabe was the only one to get an orange in his draft of the drink, Castiel and Charlie just ordered two bottles. Charlie and Gabe quickly scouted the place, pointing out cute girls for Charlie and cute guys for both Gabe and Cas. Castiel wasn’t paying them any attention, though. On the contrary, he was staring at the floor, not sure what he was supposed to be doing at the moment, taking small sips of the odd tasting beer and wondering if alcohol was really all that it was made out to be.  
In all honesty, Cas probably got more of a rush from one moment than every time he ever drank in his lifetime combined. That moment was when his eyes landed on a man playing pool, his back muscles tight as he lined up his shot, legs bent and head raised slightly in concentration. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but it was like all of the gay inside of him had manifested into one being, walked up to him, and slapped him across the face and shouted, “LOOK AT THIS MAN!”  
Charlie must have followed his eyes to their point of focus, because a smirk formed on her face as she elbowed Gabe in the ribs. Gabriel groaned a bit, sad that Charlie was tearing him away from an old “friend” he hadn’t seen in years, but once his eyes landed on what Cas was staring at, his expression matched Charlie’s. They stood in front of Cas, both of their hips jutting out in the same direction, and he blinked rapidly as he looked between the two of them.  
“What now?” He sighed, taking a swig of his beer, knowing the look on their faces like the back of his hand. Charlie shrugged and looked up the ceiling, letting her eyes wander down in the direction of the man playing pool, and Castiel’s cheeks and neck flushed immediately, pulling the blue in his eyes to attention even more. Gabe chuckled, and swung his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders, rising up slightly on his toes to do so.  
“You’ve got your eyes set on him, huh lil’ bro?” He laughed again, taking a gulp of his beer. “Well, if you ever work up the courage to talk to him, just know he’s Dean Winchester, with a capital W-I-N if you can get him to like you.” Gabe winked, and walked over to the pool table, easily sliding into the conversation going on between the now two men at the pool table. Dean was tall, but this one was long haired and taller than anyone Castiel had ever met. He couldn’t hear the words Gabriel was saying, but he knew just from his body language that he was flirting with the taller one.  
Charlie sighed, grabbed his arm by the crook between his side and his tricep, and pulled him over to the pool table. Dean looked up for a split second, green eyes connecting with blue and he smiled. “I’m gonna guess this is your ‘baby bro’ that you were talking about, Gabe?” He asked, a cocky grin playing over his lips. They were lips you only read about in romance novels, Castiel thought. They were made of soft edges on the bottom lip, rounded corners leading up to two soft curves that met at sharp points with a valley inbetween. The tall one chuckled a bit, looking down at the 5’ 8” man next to him. “Yep, that’s him. Lil’ Cassy.” He replied, popping the ‘p’ in yep.  
“You must be Charlie then.”  
“In the flesh.”  
“Nice to meet ya. I’d shake your hand, but I gotta win this. Fifty bucks on the line here.”  
“No apology needed, compadre.”  
The taller one, which judging from Gabe’s conversation, was named Sam grinned at Castiel. “Cat got your tongue, or are you just shy?”  
Cas tried to reply, but he stuttered, and stared at the pool table. He could hear Dean chuckle, and looked over at him. He was lining up a shot, and Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was aiming for a striped ball, but he was the solid colors. He followed his trajectory with his eyes, and smiled a little bit, realizing that if he hit the ball with just enough force he could hit the ball, bounce it off the opposite wall, and make it come back to knock two striped balls into one of the nets. “You seem extremely experienced in this game, Dean.” He commented, and smiled slightly wider as Dean’s plan worked just how he had mapped it out in his mind.  
“It’s not the only thing I’m good at. You play?” Dean replied, trying to catch Cas off guard with a slight innuendo, but sadly Castiel didn’t catch on. He simply shook his head and looked over at Dean.  
“No, but from what I’ve observed you have very good form.” He said, and that now familiar blush crept up his neck and onto his face as Dean looked up at him, a smirk plastered on his face. Honestly, if looks could kill, Castiel would be struck dead on the floor by now.  
Gabriel coughed, and waved his hand through the air, pretending to be clearing away the sexual tension. Sam laughed again, and Gabe smirked up at him. Charlie sat by and observed, looking at Sam and Dean pointedly like an overprotective parent. “Your go, Gilda.” Dean said, and Charlie’s eyes lit up like Christmas trees as they fell upon the extremely attractive woman lining up her own shot on the pool table. Her cheekbones were high and her lips weren’t too thin, her curves were soft and her hair was light brown and curly. “Holy mother of Bilbo Baggins...” Charlie whispered under her breath, and Cas almost choked on his drink as he tried not to laugh. Dean looked up at him, a surprisingly genuine look of concern on his features. Cas held up a hand, as if to say, “Don’t worry, I’m fine,” and coughed just a couple more times.  
After about two more hours of the sound of hard plastic smashing together, Dean finally had enough. He’d already won a hundred dollars, and he didn’t want Gilda to go broke, she was a good player. She just hadn’t been hustling the table for money in the past like he had. Once he saw that Charlie had her eyes on her, he smirked again and walked over to Castiel.  
“I’ve never seen you at the bar before, but your brother seems to be a tiny bit of a regular.. How old are you anyways?” Dean inquired, leaning against the wall and taking a swig of his beer. Castiel’s eyes impulsively followed the movement of his lips, and when he found Dean’s eyes watching his smugly, he blinked rapidly and stared at the floor. After taking a couple moments to regain himself, he looked at the clock on the wall. “I turned 21 about five hours ago, actually.” He replied, and Dean smiled.  
“Well, happy barely-late birthday to you, Cas.”  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
They stared at each other for a while, a comfortable silence growing between them, their eyes locked on one anothers. It wasn’t until Gabe, Charlie, Sam, and Gilda ran over that they snapped back to reality. Dean cleared his throat and looked off at the bar to their right, taking a swill of his drink, and Cas blushed as he looked at his brother. His brother had a telltale smirk on his face, but it was wiped off when he raised his glass of beer.  
“ALL HAIL THE BIRTHDAY BOY!”  
They exploded into cheers, and Castiel blinked in unison with the showering of hands hitting him on the back as laughs surrounded their little group. Dean’s lingered for a little longer than the others, and Cas looked up at him. Dean winked, and held out his beer for Cas to clink his own against it. Castiel smiled a bit sheepishly, but connected the necks of the bottle regardless of how awkward he felt at the moment.  
“Hey, you wanna escape the party for a little bit?” Dean asked Cas, gesturing to the small crowd that had gathered around them.  
Castiel nodded and breathed out a faint, “Yes please,” and Dean grabbed his hand. They were out through the door and into the parking lot in what seemed like seconds. The two of them slid onto the hood of Dean’s car, whom he affectionately called Baby, and Dean finally released his hand. Castiel looked down at their hands, side by side on the glossy black hood of the Impala. Gradually, he slipped his fingers in between Dean’s, hooking them together again. The taller man looked down at their hands and smiled, laying back against the car. Cas was pulled along, and they laid next to each other, beers resting by the tires, staring at the stars with their shoulders pressed together.  
He didn’t realize how long he had been gazing at the stars(mainly gazing at Dean, but he wouldn’t admit that) until his phone vibrated loudly against the hood of the car. He slipped his free hand below himself to dig his phone out of his back pocket, biting his lip as he tried to reach it. Dean reached down and pulled it out easily, his fingers brushing over the exposed skin of Castiel’s back. The dark haired man covered up the shiver caused by cold fingers on warm skin with a smile, taking the phone from him. His smile grew at the notification.

Gabriel: W-I-N


End file.
